familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richland County, Ohio
Richland County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 124,475. Its county seat is Mansfield. The county was created in 1808 and later organized in 1813. It is named for the fertile soil found there. Richland County is included in the Mansfield, OH Metropolitan Statistical Area as well as the Mansfield-Ashland-Bucyrus, OH Combined Statistical Area. The county is part of Northeast Ohio. in 1864 and gave out this ballot for supporters to vote for Abraham Lincoln]] History At its formation in 1806 Richland County encompassed a larger area. The land was mainly forest. Settlers cleared the land for farming and the population increased. In 1846, some eastern portions of the county (such as Green Township) were separated to contribute to formation of Ashland County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.0%) is water. Adjacent counties *Huron County (north) *Ashland County (east) *Knox County (south) *Morrow County (southwest) *Crawford County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 128,852 people, 49,534 households, and 34,277 families residing in the county. The population density was 259 people per square mile (100/km²). There were 53,062 housing units at an average density of 107 per square mile (41/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 88.16% White, 9.43% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.38% from other races, and 1.28% from two or more races. 0.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 96.0% spoke English, 1.2% German and 1.2% Spanish as their first language. There were 49,534 households out of which 30.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.30% were married couples living together, 11.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.80% were non-families. 26.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.80% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 28.60% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 101.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,397, and the median income for a family was $45,036. Males had a median income of $35,425 versus $22,859 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,582. About 8.20% of families and 10.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.30% of those under age 18 and 7.70% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 124,475 people, 48,921 households, and 32,510 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 54,599 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 87.5% white, 9.4% black or African American, 0.6% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 0.4% from other races, and 1.9% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.4% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 30.6% were German, 13.3% were Irish, 12.6% were English, and 8.0% were American. Of the 48,921 households, 29.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.7% were married couples living together, 12.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 33.5% were non-families, and 28.8% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.93. The median age was 40.9 years. The median income for a household in the county was $42,664 and the median income for a family was $54,637. Males had a median income of $42,919 versus $31,228 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,459. About 8.6% of families and 12.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.9% of those under age 18 and 8.2% of those age 65 or over. Politics Government County officials *Commissioners: Marylin John, Gary Utt, Tim Wert *Prosecutor: Bambi Couch Page (acting, following death of James J. Mayer, Jr., on Sept. 26, 2014) http://www.richlandsource.com/news/article_16998646-4805-11e4-a4ca-0017a43b2370.html *Sheriff: J. Steve Sheldon *Auditor: Patrick W. Dropsey *Treasurer: Bart Hamilton *Recorder: Sarah Davis *Clerk of Courts: Linda H. Frary *Engineer: Tom Beck *Judges of the Court of Common Pleas: James DeWeese and James D. Henson; Robert L. Konstam (domestic): Communities Cities *Galion (part) *Mansfield (county seat) *Ontario *Shelby Villages *Bellville *Butler *Crestline (part) *Lexington *Lucas *Plymouth (part) *Shiloh Townships *Bloominggrove *Butler *Cass *Franklin *Jackson *Jefferson *Madison *Mifflin *Monroe *Perry *Plymouth *Sandusky *Sharon *Springfield *Troy *Washington *Weller *Worthington Unincorporated communities *Adario *Alta *Amoy *Bangorville *Bethlehem *Coulter *Crimson *Culler Mill *Darlington *East Mansfield *Epworth *Fleming Falls *Ganges *Hanley Village *Hastings *Lincoln Heights *Little Washington *Lockhart *London *Millsboro *Olivesburg *Pavonia *Pinhook *Planktown *Rome *Shenandoah *Spring Mill *Taylortown *Vernon Junction *Washington *Windsor *Wooster Heights Ghost towns *Newville *Winchester See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Richland County, Ohio Footnotes Further reading * A.J. Baughman, [https://archive.org/details/centennialbiogra00baug A Centennial Biographical History of Richland County, Ohio.] Chicago: Lewis Publishing Co., 1901. * Abraham J. Baughman, History of Richland County, Ohio from 1808 to 1908: Also Biographical Sketches of Prominent Citizens of the County. In Two Volumes. Chicago: S.J. Clarke Publishing Co., 1908. [ Volume 1] | Volume 2 * A.A. Graham, [https://archive.org/details/historyofrichlan00grah History of Richland County, Ohio (Including the Original Boundaries), Its Past and Present: Containing a Condensed Comprehensive History of Ohio, Including an Outline History of the Northwest; A Complete History of Richland County Including Its Townships, Cities, Towns and Villages, Schools, Churches, Societies, Industries, etc.; A History of Its Soldiers in the Late War; Portraits of Its Early Settlers and Prominent Men...] Mansfield, Ohio: A.A. Graham Publishing Co., 1880. * Biographical History of Richland County, Ohio, 1983. Lexington, OH: Richland County Genealogical Society, 1983. External links *County website Category:Richland County, Ohio Category:1808 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1808